


Un Amor Como El Nuestro No Debe Morir Jamas

by odrade



Category: Esteros
Genre: I just have a lot of feelings right now, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odrade/pseuds/odrade
Summary: Pues eso, que un amor como este no debe morir jamas





	Un Amor Como El Nuestro No Debe Morir Jamas

**Author's Note:**

> Se que no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero si no publico algo, se que al final no escribire nada sobre estos dos y no es algo que me pueda permitir

Esto no es un capitulo, todavia, porque aun no me he decidido si quiero empezar desde el principio, hacer un au, o seguir donde se quedo, solo tengo el titulo y las ganas, pero son las dos de la mañana y se que se me va a dar mejor mañana


End file.
